Send Me An Angel, a Renner Tale
by Tuisto
Summary: A Very Renner sidestory to AtheistBasementDragon's 'God Rising' alternate universe. Don't know what that is? Go read it first for this to make any sense.


**Send Me An Angel, A Renner Tale**

**A Very Renner Sidestory**

**Fanfiction to AtheistBasementDragon's 'God Rising' universe. **

**Written by: Tuisto**

**Edited by: The Usual Gang of Drunken Perverted Idiots**

The pure Holy Archangel hovered in air, her majestic white wings keeping her aloft without thought, barely a twitch and she maintained her altitude as her solid white eyes thrummed with inner power as she gazed far down to the land below and those that would be her targets.

She was Renner, in her previous incarnation she was a pure maiden princess, but the unliving god elevated her to the status she held today, an immortal Archangel in His service as an Outer Guardian.

Her domain in His Service was the territory where she was formerly a mere princess, the Kingdom of Re-Estize.

The Kingdom was independent to an extent, all the 'small' daily events the King, her brother, was permitted to handle.

But as for the Big Things, that was her duty.

And she relished it.

The wilting flower of a princess had been locked in a tower, but her monsterous intellect had seen that she was noticed by the god Ainz Ooal Gown and thus she was set free.

Free to serve the Sorcerer King.

Like she was about to do as she gazed down through the clouds and snow and cold winter gales, her eyes seeing the small camp of Theocracy soldiers that were either lost, or stragglers and were still within Re-Estize territory.

Thus she was sent by the Guardian Overseer Albedo on a mission to tidy up.

It almost made her titter, she was on _Maid Duty_.

Nevertheless, she had to make a good impression on her superiors as this was her first 'Official' mission since she had been anointed into a Being of Power, recreated to serve Nazarick and it's godly Master.

With that she began her descent through the clouds.

Scene break

Bazimel Bodelare was the Commander of his rag-tag remnant of Theocracy troops, such as it was, they were mostly from different regiments and units who had gotten separated during the course of the fighting, some were even deserters, but they had over the past days formed up into a semi-cohesive group with the only real goal being to survive and get across the border and back into friendly territory.

But damn did he hate this gods forsaken camp and the gods forsaken winter weather that had bogged down their movements as they tried to dead-reckon their way while also avoiding roads or villages out of this gods forsaken shithole of a country.

Thankfully they were blessed by the gods as this morning they had stumbled upon a small farm, the homestead was abandoned, yet the larder had a whole salted pork belly hanging as well as several barrels of spice cured beans.

This of course led to several of the men sitting around the campfires eating their pork and beans and playing 'pull my finger' and other farting games.

Honestly, he felt like he was the commander of 12 year olds.

Which wasn't too far off as he knew full well that many of the 'soldiers' weren't yet old enough to shave.

He brushed some snow off a log and sat as he pulled the field map from his pack, if they were where he thought they were, then avoiding the roads meant that they were still at least ten days march from the border.

Ten more days in enemy territory, trying to survive in the worsening winter weather with hardly any supplies and he knew there must be roving patrols of enemy troops scouting for groups such as his.

"By the gods, we need a miracle." Bazimel muttered to himself.

That's when it happened.

A shaft of pure white light that thrummed with power cut through the winter gloom in the epicenter of the camp, the men either by the cold or by belly full of beans were sluggish but they acted soon enough to have swords drawn and ready for an attack.

Slowly a silhouette began to be seen in the light descending to them.

Pure white wings. An Angel's wings.

An angel of the gods was descending to save them!

As her delicate slippered feet touched the ground the snow evaporated and lush green grass sprouted up in a circle around her.

Bazimel's eyes drank her in.

She was unlike any angel he'd ever seen in the Theocracy, as angels were typically only 'vaguely' human shaped and usually only with a blank or mask-like face.

But this angel was a beauty beyond compare, everything about her was the definition of pure, her dress accentuated the white holy light that radiated around her, her hands clasped together as if in supplication to prayer and her head bowed as her hair like spun gold floated in an ethereal breeze.

He could hear the clanking of armor as many of his men fell to their knees and he almost joined them, he could feel the weight of his sins, he could feel he didn't deserve to look at this sanctified being, that what he was seeing was too pure for this wicked misery filled world.

Then the angel looked up and opened her eyes, solid white eyes that glowed with an internal holy power, and she smiled radiantly.

Many of the men were now holding religious icons or making hand symbols for their patron god of The Six.

Then she spoke in a voice like the ringing of soft bells, "Soldiers of the Slane Theocracy, I have come for you."

This brought many of the soldiers up short, as everyone knew that Angels couldn't speak.

Someone behind Bazimel, the voice sounded like his Vice-Commander, asked, "Were you sent by Alah-Alaf, the god of light to save us?!"

The beautiful angel shook her head in a '_No'_ and sweetly replied, "I am the Archangel Renner, and I serve the unliving god of death, Ainz Ooal Gown."

The name of their enemy, the vile undead that had started this entire war by daring to have the temerity to exist, the unclean creature that with his menagerie of monsters and the demon-Pope that were trying to set itself up as a god, a _false_ god leading people away from the divine will of The Theocracy and surely an affront to The Six.

The name of that monster was enough to burn righteous hatred into the breasts of the rag-tag band of Theocracy soldiers.

"MEN! It's a trick! It's a monster pretending to be an angel! Attack it!" Bazimel as a commander of quick wit shouted out as he understood the situation.

Stupefied by this occurrence of this 'Angel' or not, the training in the soldiers kicked in and they began to advance on the winged woman who had not moved an inch since she landed.

Renner looked around and smiled as these soldiers were approaching her on all sides.

'_How delightful.' _She thought with a sadistic glee.

She began to activate her Racial Skill, much like the Floor Guardian Archdevil Lord Demiurge with his [COMMAND MANTRA] where he could take total control of lesser beings with his voice, she as an Archangel had her skill [ANGEL'S CHOIR] where her song could _influence_ lesser beings, of course her skill was nowhere near the power of Lord Demiurge, so she had to work for it and her song only had an 85% success rate compared to Demiurge's 100% success rate.

She brought one hand up to her chest and began her song _la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_. The men stilled their advance, swords dropped from nerveless hands, men fell to their knees, war hardened soldiers began to weep into their hands as the holy song from the voice of the angel ripped into them, blasted right down into their souls, laid bare their insecurities and revealed their sins.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that her song missed one.

'_How troublesome.' _was her dissatisfied thought.

Bazimel couldn't understand how this had all happened so fast, the monster that mocks them with the appearance of an angel, and by some vile magic this wench was releasing his men were falling over like weak and weeping babes.

He briefly felt... _something_ from the vile siren's song... but he brushed it off as he came at her from the rear, cowardly to attack from behind... but this was war.

He brought his sword down in a slash that would cleave into the monster's shoulder above where its wing met, and if he angled his slash once his sword bit into flesh he might be able to decapitate the monster.

Jarringly his sword was stopped.

The monster that called itself an angel was suddenly facing him, wide inhuman white eyes full of power were burning into his own dull brown human eyes.

He saw that she held his sword arm with her small delicate perfect hand, but with impossibly monstrous strength.

Then the pain hit him, the pain from his surely broken arm was dwarfed by the mind-numbing pain in his abdomen.

He looked down to his gut.

He saw the monster's other hand held no sword pommel or hilt, but her hand was clenched as if holding a sword, then from her hand, sprouting from the very ether, there was a raging gout of flame, a sword of fire had pierced his belly and if the pain was any indication, the fiery sword was out his back as well, he was pierced through.

He coughed blood and the power to remain standing left him.

The Angel gently lowered him to the ground and knelt there with him, she tenderly brushed his hair from his brow, as her face hovered over him, the shaft of light behind her, the golden light that apparead around her head.

Bazimel was feeling so cold now, he was seeing light, through bubbles of blood he whispered out, "Gods! For- forgive me!"

The angel smiled beatifically at the dying man and replied with her voice as calm and soothing as a babbling brook "Ainz Ooal Gown forgives you, my child."

Bazimel's last dying thoughts were a scream of '_NOooo! Not the monster!_'

Archangel Renner stood up, leaving the dead meat where it lay, she surveyed that most of the men were still under her [ANGEL'S CHOIR] charm, laying about as gibbering wrecks.

Her eyes opened hugely wide and her beautiful smile widened to a sadistic toothy cheek to cheek grin.

She brought her flaming sword up as she advanced on her first target among the ranks of unresisting Theocracy troops, '_Too easy!_' was her thought as she cackled madly in her mind as she began to dance with her flaming sword.

Even though he was now dead and would never know it, Bazimel was right. As the spectre in white radiance danced, leaving red to mingle with the snow on the ground in her wake, it was a monster in the form of an angel.

Scene

Re-Estize Palace.

Climb didn't really know what to do with himself at times like this, his Lady was off, somewhere else, doing something he didn't know a thing about.

This had of course happened in the past, the princess would get called out to attend this function or that noble's blah-blah and he was often left behind on such occasions.

But early this morning just after the sun had crested over the horizon she had stilled and then suddenly yelped, "Me?! A mission!?" in surprise right as a black portal appeared next to her which she practically ran through.

It didn't take a genius to realize that someone from Nazarick's forces had called to her using a [MESSAGE] spell and opened the magical gate, whisking her off to somewhere else.

So he spent the day in the only way he knew how.

He trained.

Then he had lunch.

He trained some more, while worrying.

Then he stewed some while taking to some of his most recent reading topic, Angels, anything that he could find on the Re-Estize libraries that could give him a hint of what his Lady now was.

So far everything he could find in the Royal Re-Estize library was conjecture and what there was of it, none seemed to fit with what Renner was. She called herself an 'archangel', but she didn't match to anything like the books described as 'archangel Flames'.

Climb wasn't a mage or a priest, he felt he'd need both to come to understand the status his Lady was now a part of.

It was soon approaching tea time when a maid approached him looking rather shaken to inform him that Lady Renner had _reappeared_ in her chambers and wished to see him immediately.

Quickly he made his way to her chambers and he barely made three steps in before he was embraced by his Lady.

"Oh, Climb! It was amazing! So amazing!" Renner was simply gushing as she spoke rapidly and excitedly about how when she arrived on the other side of the portal she was in the private office of Guardian Overseer Albedo and how she was given instructions on her very first mission.

Her very first official mission as a being of Nazarick!

Climb was impressed with the brilliant enthusiasm of his Lady, rarely in all the years that he'd known her had he ever seen her so effervescent with joy.

If this made her happy, he would also be happy.

Looking down into her eyes, he asked "My Lady, if I may ask, what did you do on your mission?"

"Oh, there was a rogue band of Slane Theocracy troops in our territory of Re-Estize, so I sang to them my special song and then guided them home!" she said as she smiled beatifically up at him, '_guided them home to the afterlife_' was the darker laughing voice in her mind.

Hearing that his Lady went up against Theocracy soldiers at first had his bodyguard instincts raging, but he calmed as she finished hearing how her kind and gentle soul simply guided the soldiers home. '_My Lady is still as kind as ever, even with her... change._' Climb thought to himself.

With that, Renner danced out of their embrace and over to one of the armoires in her boudoir, a large heavy oak piece of furniture that would take three or four men to move, she gave it a light push with one hand and it slid across the room leaving gouges in the stone floor before it slammed into the wall and blocked the main door into her chambers.

"That should give us some privacy, now Climb, would you like to help me _celebrate_?" Her smile this time was less than pure.


End file.
